


The One You Want

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Star-crossed lovers find opportunities in the Eden Club.
Relationships: Blue-Haired Traci/Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The One You Want

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Fiona (Blue Haired Traci) and Brie (Red Haired Traci) are the names I came up with for these two. I know people conventionally refer to them as Echo/Ripple since Amelia Rose Blaire named them (or at least since the AO3 tag changed), but these are the names I've called them for two years. I think of them as Fiona and Brie, and so I'm going to keep calling them that in my stories.
> 
> (The last story I wrote with one of these Tracis in it (Raid) came out in October, and they were still listed as "Blue Haired Traci" and "Blue Haired Traci's Girlfriend" then; so the change to the AO3 nametags is relatively recent to my knowledge.)

She never watches the customers if she doesn’t have to.  
  
Especially when Fiona is there.  
  
There’s a certain effect that the soft lighting of the Eden Club has on her hair when she moves, and Brie’s eyes are always drawn to her when she walks past her tube. She often twirls her hair when she speaks to a customer, and Brie watches, entranced, as her fingers twist and pull through the blue strands.  
  
It’s a trick that often works, because within a minute or two the customer is bringing her back to a room.  
  
One day, they find themselves together in the backroom, post-memory-wipe and in the process of being cleaned and changing clothes.  
  
“Your method is very effective,” Brie says, having carefully maneuvered herself to stand next to Fiona in line. When Fiona cocks her head, she clarifies: “Playing with your hair. The customers clearly find it attractive. The rest of us, we notice too.”  
  
It’s an inelegant, non-deviant way of saying _I find it attractive too._  
  
Fiona beams, and Brie’s programming goes all _shuddery_ and her LED goes yellow with pleasurable stress.  
  
These are the things they discuss, and these are the things they care about because they are not deviant and see each other so little that there’s not enough time to talk about other things. Their existence is contained to smiles as they pass one another in the club, a few hushed words in the backroom when they can, and watching each other interact with customers. Brie finds it so hard to concentrate when Fiona is on the pole behind her, because she can almost _feel_ Fiona’s gaze burning into her back.  
_  
Is she happy I got the client?_ Brie thinks as she leads the woman to a room. _Is she sad? Is she jealous?_  
  
As androids, these emotions should be beyond them.  
  
But Brie would swear that every time Fiona goes off with a customer that she feels the stirrings of jealousy in her chest:  
_  
I want that to be **me.**_  
  
One day, she gets her wish.  
  
“I want two girls.”  
  
Fiona’s partially turned away, and so Brie can only see a little bit of her face- but she can clearly see the change in Fiona’s posture when he says that.  
  
“Maybe you’d like Brie?” Fiona asks, turning and waving a hand towards Brie’s pod. She moves so that only Brie can see her face, grinning when their eyes meet.  
  
Brie remembers the customer’s watching; she leans against the glass of the pod and offers a sultry little wave.  
  
“Sure, she’ll do.”  
  
Brie, to the best of her (admittedly limited) memory, has never done a session with Fiona before.  
  
She remembers so little, barely anything, of her sessions with various customers, given the memory wipes. But this, without question, must be the best she’s ever had: The customer instructs Brie to sit in the corner and observe as Fiona rides him. When Fiona pushes him down, she does it in such a way that she can look Brie in the eye. When she begins to rise and fall on the man’s lap, she doesn’t break eye-contact.  
  
The customer has not instructed Brie to do anything but sit and watch.  
  
But her fingers slide into the Eden Club-brand underwear that everyone in the Club wears, and they push and stroke the way she’s done hundreds of times before for customers that she doesn’t quite remember. It occurs to Brie that this, too, will be lost to the ether when her memory is wiped later.  
  
She will forget.  
  
So for now, Brie basks in the moment and Fiona’s gaze.  
  
-End


End file.
